Ellana Colfer
by Ann O'Nimme
Summary: Moi,Ellana Colfer, ai compris que je ne serais jamais libérée de mes cauchemars si je ne le vengeais pas. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, surtout avec un père qui,lorsque vous rentrez chez vous, vous accueille baguette à la main.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1** – Elle est pas belle la vie ?

« Ellana ? »

La voix la fit sursauter. Elle s'était assise dans le fauteuil pour réfléchir tout en regardant les flammes et avait du s'endormir. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser les dernières bribes de sommeil qui lui embrumaient l'esprit et répondit en étouffant un bâillement.

"Oui ?"

"Ça va ?" Demanda Remus.

"Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?" Répondit-elle, sur la défensive.

"Tu t'agitais dans ton sommeil et j'ai pensé que tu faisais un cauchemar."

"Ah". -bâillement- "Merci de m'avoir réveillée … Il est quelle heure au fait ?"

"Minuit et demi, tu devrais aller te coucher."

"Excellente idée. Dernière chose : qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la salle commune à minuit et-demi ?"

"Je me ballade : insomnie."

"Ah. Bonne nuit alors."

"Bonne nuit."

Ellana avait l'impression que son cœur était sur le point d'exploser et elle retenait ses larmes. Pourquoi était-il si gentil ? Elle revoyait son frère, la consolant à chaque fois qu'elle en avait besoin. Maintenant, elle était seule.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son lit, elle regarda par la fenêtre. Le ciel était voilé mais elle apercevait la pleine lune qui diffusait sa clarté sur le parc endormi. Soudain, elle entendit quelqu'un se lever et venir vers elle. Lily. Elle n'avait aucune envie de subir un interrogatoire made in Evans mais, malheureusement, aucun moyen d'y échapper.

"T'étais où ?" Demanda la jeune fille d'une voix inquiète.

"Je me suis endormie dans la salle commune et on m'a réveillée. Plus de détails demain matin. Bonne nuit."

"Bonne nuit."

Ellana se glissa dans son lit et tourna le dos à Lily.

* * *

><p><em>Elle était chez elle, dans le salon, cachée derrière le canapé, observant ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux sans pouvoir rien faire. Son frère jumeau était étendu sur le sol, se tordant de douleur. Leur père était debout à côté de lui, la baguette pointée dans sa direction, lui infligeant les pires douleurs qui soient. Un sourire cruel éclairait son visage d'une lueur maléfique. Elle, Ellana, voyait ces horreurs se dérouler mais ne pouvait rien faire, au risque de subir le même sort. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans s'arrêter et elle retenait à grand peine ses sanglots. Malgré ses efforts, son père l'entendit. Il s'approcha vers elle.<em>

_"Viens là toi ! J'en ai fini avec ton frère. Lui au moins ne pleure pas."_

_"Non !"_

_"Viens ici !" Cria-t-il en attrapant son poignet et en dirigeant sa baguette vers elle. "Endoloris !"_

_"Noooooooon !"_

* * *

><p>Elle se réveilla en sueur, tremblant au souvenir de la douleur atroce qui avait parcouru son corps. Elle prit ses vêtements et après un rapide passage dans la salle de bain, elle mit sa montre et descendit dans la salle commune. 5H26. Super. Elle aurait des cernes le lendemain mais elle avait au moins dormi un peu. Elle se cala dans le fauteuil aux coussins moelleux et se remémora son cauchemar. Toujours le même. Repensant à son frère, elle eut envie de le serrer dans ses bras, de lui dire encore une fois qu'ils allaient s'en sortir … sauf qu'il n'était plus là. A présent, elle serait seule pour affronter son père lorsque elle rentrerait chez elle pour les vacances. « Ça ne va plus. Il faut que j'arrête de m'apitoyer et que j'essaye d'aller de l'avant. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. » pensa-t-elle.<p>

Elle essayait de faire son deuil, de penser à son frère sans se mettre à pleurer mais tout ce à quoi elle aboutissait pour le moment était d'avoir comme un gouffre sans fond à la place du cœur.

* * *

><p>Ellana réfléchissait, autant pour se maintenir éveillée que pour ignorer les histoires de révoltes des gobelins que racontait Binns depuis une heure et demie. A croire qu'ils voulaient achever les élèves en leur mettant deux heures d'histoire de la magie pour finir la journée et la semaine. « Il m'a trouvée en plein cauchemar dans la Salle commune. Pas bon. Lily pose de plus en plus de questions. Pas bon. Et je les vois me dévisager pour tenter de comprendre ce qui ne va pas chez moi. Pas bon du tout. Ils ne doivent pas savoir. Je dois trouver un sort ou quelque chose qui permet de camoufler les cernes. »<p>

Binns annonça la fin du cours. La jeune fille rangea machinalement ses affaires et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas le groupe de garçons approcher et percuta Remus. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête pour voir qui elle avait bousculé, elle songea « oh non, moi qui voulait l'éviter. »

"Désolée, je ne regardais pas où j'allais."

"On avait remarqué, Colfer," répondit une voix froide.

"Ce n'est pas toi que j'ai bousculé alors mêle toi de tes affaires Black." Rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

"Stop. On se calme" intervint Remus. "Partez devant les gars, je dois parler à Ellana."

"C'est urgent ?" demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils s'éloignaient.

"Plutôt, oui."

"Alors je t'écoute ."

"C'est à propos de cette nuit. Quand je t'ai trouvée, t'avais vraiment pas l'air bien, je veux juste savoir si ça va."

"… Oui, c'était juste un cauchemar. C'est gentil à toi de t'en préoccuper." « Mais ce serait mieux s'il s'en fichait. Personne ne doit savoir. »

"… normal, avec ses amis. Mais tu as des cernes. T'es vraiment sure que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ?"

"Oui oui. D'ailleurs je suis fatiguée, je vais aller me coucher. A demain!"dit-elle précipitamment.

"A demain,"fit Remus, étonné par la précipitation avec laquelle la jeune fille était partie. « Elle me cache quelque chose d'important. Je vais en parler à Lily, elle lui parlera peut-être plus facilement qu'à moi. »

Elle partit dans la direction opposée à celle qu'avaient pris les trois garçons quelques minutes plus tôt. Arrivée devant la Grosse Dame, elle se ravisa et décida de marcher pour se changer les idées.

Elle arpentait les couloirs depuis un moment et les tableaux qui défilaient devant ses yeux l'aidaient à se vider la tête et à ne plus penser à rien. Comme elle était arrivée près du bureau de Dumbledore, elle tourna les talons et décida d'aller dans la salle commune le plus vite possible. Elle n'avait aucune envie de voir le directeur, qui allait lui demander comment elle se sentait, si elle surmontait la mort de son frère, il allait aussi lui dire qu'il était normal qu'elle n'ait pas encore fait son deuil, son frère était mort fin août, cela ne faisait que trois mois et demi et blablabla et blablabla. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'entendre des paroles de réconfort et n'était prête à écouter personne, même pas Lily, qui était pourtant sa meilleure amie depuis le début des cinq années qu'elle avait passées à Poudlard.

Arrivée dans le dortoir, elle prit une douche puis s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux, profitant du silence du dortoir vide habituellement empli des discussions hautement spirituelles des autres filles, - quel vernis mettre pour que les couleurs soit accordées, quel fard à paupières ?quel fond de teint? - "Fond de teint ... peut-être que ça camoufle les cernes ... je demanderai. Finalement, elle s'endormit.

"Aaaaaahhhh !" Ellana se réveilla en sursaut, échappant à son horrible cauchemar.

Elle vérifia qu'elle n'avait réveillé personne. Tout le monde semblait dormir à poings fermés.

Encore le même cauchemar. Elle allait finir par devenir folle à force de revoir la mort de son frère toutes les nuits. Elle prit sa montre sue la table de chevet.

6h30, un samedi matin, elle venait de revivre en cauchemar le pire évènement qu'elle ait jamais vécu. "Elle est pas belle la vie ?"


	2. Chapter 2

Voici enfin le chapitre 2 de cette fiction. Tout d'abord, je veux m'excuser pour le temps interminable que j'ai mis à le publier (presque un an ... j'ai honte ). Celles qui ont lu le premier chapitre peu après sa publication doivent avoir envie de me lyncher et je pense que c'est légitime. Donc elles ont le droit de le faire, virtuellement, je précise. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse, seulement une énorme panne d'inspiration.

Encore une fois, mea culpa, mea culpa maxima.

Il semblerait que j'ai oublié de préciser le disclaimer au premier chapitre ... Ca me semblait logique ...

Disclaimer: L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling, seule Ellana et son histoire m'appartiennent.

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Lily et Remus étaient assis sur le canapé de la salle commune, encadrant Ellana qui se retrouvait prise au piège. Remus détaillait la jeune fille, qui tentait de les ignorer. Grande et élancée, sa silhouette mince serait bientôt celle d'une femme, même si ses courbes étaient encore discrètes. Les boucles châtain clair qui tombaient sur ses épaules prenaient parfois des reflets dorés au soleil. Son visage était fin, ses traits délicats. Des sourcils bien dessinés surplombaient deux yeux aujourd'hui verts mais dont l'iris se teintait de gris selon le temps qu'il faisait. Elle avait un petit nez et ses lèvres fines étaient naturellement rouges.

Tous ces éléments la faisaient paraître jolie, presque belle, mais elle attirait surtout le regard. Elle avait comme un charme naturel.

« Il faut qu'on parle »commença Lily, interrompant au passage la rêverie du jeune homme. Ellana poussa un soupir de résignation mais répondit malgré tout qu'elle était prête à les écouter.

« Nous aimerions savoir pourquoi ton frère n'est pas revenu à Poudlard cette année , continua Remus.

La jeune fille prit une profonde inspiration. Elle détestait mentir à ses amis mais y était obligée. Baissant la tête, elle dit d'une petite voix « Parce que mon père l'a retiré de l'école

- Mais pourquoi ? Demandèrent les deux autres dans une parfaite synchronisation.

- Allez savoir, avec mon père ... » Elle releva la tête. « Mais interdiction d'en parler.

- Tu peux nous faire confiance, répondit Lily. J'aimerais aussi connaître la raison pour laquelle tu nous as évités toute la semaine.

- Pas envie d'en parler. Aufait Remus, j'ai su que tu as dû aller à l'infirmerie, tu vas mieux ? _« Ellana Colfer, ou l'art de changer de sujet. » _

- Ah oui, c'était rien du tout.

- Bien sûr, et les cernes que t'avais en revenant c'était rien ? Tu donnais l'impression qu'un souffle aurait suffi à te faire tomber, tu boitais mais c'était rien non plus je suppose, rétorqua Ellana, douteuse.

- L'important c'est que ce soit passé, intervint Lily pour calmer le jeu. Et question cernes, tu n'as rien à dire très chère.

- Humpf, c'est vrai. » Ellana fit semblant d'être vexée mais elle retenait difficilement un sourire.

Ils continuèrent à discuter pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi, jusqu'au retour de ceux qui étaient allés à Pré au Lard en ce samedi ensoleillé. Lorsque les trois Maraudeurs entrèrent, l'humeur de Lily se dégrada instantanément. Apercevant James Potter, elle soupira.

« Slughorn veut ma mort.

- La nôtre, tu veux dire. » ajouta Ellana.

Remus leur lança un regard interrogateur, bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse à sa question informulée.

« Potter » dit Lily.

« Black » dit Ellana.

Remus n'avait jamais compris pourquoi la jeune fille détestait Sirius. Que Lily ait fini par ne plus supporter James était logique. Mais dans le cas d'Ellana, une antipathie naturelle semblait l'opposer à Sirius, qui de son côté ne faisait -absolument- aucun effort pour se faire apprécier. Étrangement, Lily supportait le jeune Black et Ellana appréciait presque James, le mot clé de la phrase étant presque. Bien entendu, la veille Slughorn leur avait donné un devoir à faire à deux, le binôme étant imposé. Il devait avoir un fond sadique ce prof parce que même si Lily faisait partie de son petit « club », il l'avait mise avec James. Évidemment, Ellana s'était retrouvée avec Sirius.

Les deux filles discutaient entre elles quand une voix les interrompit.

« Lily, t'as fait le devoir de potions ?

Non, Potter. On est censés le faire ensemble et je sais que même si t'as parfois du mal à réfléchir par toi même on devrait y arriver. » rétorqua la rousse.

Une autre voix s'éleva, dont le seul son suffisait à irriter Ellana.

« Bon Colfer, ce serait bien qu'on s'y mette si on veut pouvoir le faire correctement ce devoir. »

Ellana avança de manière à se trouver juste en face de son camarade lorsqu'elle répondit d'un ton froid « Puisque tu m'as l'air décidé à réfléchir, allons-y, ce sera du temps de gagné. »

Ils allèrent chercher leurs affaires dans leurs dortoirs respectifs et revinrent rapidement s'installer à une table au fond de la Salle Commune.

« Bon, fit Ellana après quelques secondes de silence plutôt tendu, sais-tu au moins sur quoi on doit travailler ?

- Le Felix Felicis et ses effets

- Bien . Que sais-tu là dessus ?

- C'est une potion de chance liquide. Celui qui la boit voit toutes ses actions couronnées de succès pendant quelques heures, la durée dépendant de la quantité de potion ingérée.

- T'as trouvé ça tout seul ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est à peu de choses près ce que nous a dit ce bon vieux Slug' sur le sujet. Moi qui croyais que tu n'écoutais pas en cours ! Ajouta-t-elle, moqueuse.

- Écoute Colfer. Tu ne m'aimes pas et c'est réciproque mais là on a pas le choix, alors je pense qu'on peut faire une trêve le temps de finir ça, ok ? »

- Ellana n'en revenait pas. Sirius Black qui lui proposait de cesser les hostilités le temps d'un simple _devoir de potions _! Ça devait être important.

« D'accord » répondit-elle après réflexion.

Grâce à cette trêve, ils purent travailler correctement et terminer le devoir assez rapidement, ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas de James et Lily.

« Si elle continue à crier comme ça, elle va devenir aphone » avait discrètement glissé Ellana à Sirius après une n-ième dispute de leurs deux camarades. Les deux jeunes gens avaient souri ensemble à l'idée d'une Miss Evans sans voix, puis ils s'étaient rappelés qui était la personne en face d'eux. Très rapidement, ils s'étaient détournés l'un de l'autre. Un silence pesant s'était installé et durait depuis quelques minutes. Ellana détestait cette gène ambiante, presque palpable.

Elle voulut se soustraire à cette ambiance désagréable en montant dans son dortoir mais une mai la retint, l'empêchant d'avancer. Sachant que c'était Sirius -qui d'autre?- elle soupira, excédée. « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- Ah bon ? Je ne suis pas de cet avis, rétorqua la jeune fille de son ton le plus sec.

- Et moi si. Viens avec moi, je sais où on pourra discuter tranquillement. »

Il se dirigea vers le tableau de la Grosse Dame sans pour autant lâcher Ellana qui fut obligée de le suivre, à contrecœur.

Ils marchèrent un moment et Sirius conduisit Ellana dans une salle de classe vide, non loin de la tour d'astronomie.

« Ici personne ne nous dérangera, annonça Sirius.

- Sauf si Peeves est dans les parages, fit remarquer la jeune fille. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu as de si important à me dire ?

- Pourquoi tu me détestes ?"

La question résonna dans la salle de classe vide. Ellana était trop choquée pour répondre.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! J'éspère que vous avez apprécié.<p>

Je suis en manque de reconnaissance en ce moment, si vous pouviez laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour bonjour, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Non, je n'étais pas morte, et la fic n'est pas abandonnée, j'ai simplement du faire face à un léger souci de page blanche pour celui-ci. En conséquence de quoi il est plus court que les précédents.

Je remercie celles qui ont laissé des reviews, ça me fait chaud au coeur de voir que cette histoire est appréciée :)

Sur ce, enjoy!

PS: Tout est à JK Rowling, bien entendu, sauf Ellana.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

« Pourquoi tu me détestes ? »

La question tournait en boucle dans l'esprit d'Ellana, refrain incessant ô combien exaspérant qui l'empêchait de dormir. En y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était pas la question qui posait problème, mais plutôt la réponse qu'elle avait à y apporter et qui était tout simplement … inexistante. C'était une des seules fois où elle n'avait rien trouvé à répondre, et c'était d'autant plus énervant qu'elle gagnait habituellement toutes ses joutes verbales contre Black. Ce soir, la seule chose qu'elle avait réussi à articuler était un minable « parce que ». Pour couronner le tout, elle s'était empressée de rejoindre son dortoir et était allée se coucher. Glorieux, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. 8:25 p.m. Cette insomnie était donc en partie due à son heure de coucher prématurée. Pourtant, avec les courtes nuits qu'elle avait passées récemment, elle aurait dû tomber de sommeil. Mais non ! Ce cher Black s'était invité et se mettait à poser des questions déroutantes comme ça, l'air de rien. Elle lui aurait volontiers donné un coup si il s'était trouvé dans les parages.

Des bruits de pas interrompirent ces sympathiques réflexions. Ellana s'assit sur son lit et attendit. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lily et deux autres filles firent irruption dans la pièce. Exaspérée d'être ainsi dérangée, la gryffondore soupira encore et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Se contentant d'ignorer ses camarades de chambre, elle contempla le plafond. « Magnifique, se disait-elle, plus terne tu meurs ». Elle ferma finalement les yeux.

XXXXX

_« Ellana » _

_Le prénom résonne à ses oreilles. Elle sursaute et se retourne précipitamment. Autour d'elle, tout est noir, elle est seule. Pourtant, il y a cette voix, faible, qui paraît lointaine et étouffée. Pourtant, ce mot chuchoté résonne à ses oreilles. Elle est seule. Pourtant, cette voix. Qu'elle connaît. _

_« Lana » _

_Elle tourne sur elle-même, cherchant l'origine de cette voix, encore et encore. Elle ne devrait pas l'entendre. Elle ne peut pas l'entendre. Et pourtant, elle la suit, répétant toujours son nom._

_« Lana »_

_Elle se bouche les oreilles, c'est insupportable. Il est mort. Il ne peut pas lui parler. Malgré cette certitude, une lueur d'espoir irrationnelle naît dans son esprit. C'est sa voix._

_Finalement, d'un ton hésitant, elle pose la question qui lui brûle les lèvres. « Kieran, c'est toi ? »_

_Des bruits de pas. Une lumière éblouissante s'allume brusquement, et malgré l'éblouissement, elle aperçoit une silhouette qui lui est familière. C'est lui. Le visage familier de la personne devant elle confirme ce qu'elle avait déjà compris en entendant la voix. Ces yeux rieurs, ce nez, cette bouche si semblables aux siens, tout cela elle le connaît. Ce visage quasiment identique au sien est celui de son frère jumeau. Il lui sourit._

_ Sans plus réfléchir, elle se précipite pour le prendre dans ses bras, pour vérifier qu'il est bien réel. Elle passe au travers de sa silhouette. Il n'a aucune substance. Son si beau sourire se transforme alors en une expression désolée. Les larmes inondent les joues de la jeune fille sans qu'elle en ait conscience, ni qu'elle cherche à les arrêter. Peu à peu, la silhouette s'efface et la lumière diminue, laissant de nouveau Ellana seule dans le noir._

_ Perdue, elle erre au hasard dans l'obscurité puis se retrouve sans trop savoir comment dans une pièce éclairée aux murs recouverts de miroirs. Bizarrement, ce n'est pas son visage, mais celui de Sirius qui s'y reflète. Ses lèvres bougent, articulant silencieusement des mots qu'elle n'entend pas. La pièce étant ronde, Ellana est encerclée par ce visage. Elle s'approche de l'un des miroirs, et soudain sa voix envahit la pièce, répétant une phrase en boucle : « Pourquoi tu me détestes ? »_

_ Effrayée, elle regarde autour d'elle. Pas de porte. Elle veut sortir, la voix se fait de plus en plus forte, jusqu'à être assourdissante. Les murs se rapprochent, tout se met à tourner. Elle voudrait crier, mais le son reste bloqué au fond de sa gorge. En dernier recours, elle se recroqueville au centre de la pièce et se bouche les oreilles, implorant pour que tout s'arrête. _

XXXXX

Ellana se réveilla en sursaut, le visage inondé de larmes et complètement désorientée. Entendant du bruit sur sa droite, elle tourna la tête et aperçut une Lily échevelée se diriger vers elle. Et merde, elle était réveillée. La rousse avait l'air ensommeillé, mais une lueur qu'Ellana ne connaissait que trop bien habitait les yeux fixés sur elle. Elle allait lui poser des questions, et serait intransigeante à propos des réponses. La vérité.

« Ellana, il faut qu'on parle.

- J'ai comme un impression de déjà vu, répondit l'intéressée en tentant de sourire.

- Sérieusement. »

Voyant que rien ne distrairait sa camarade, Ellana se prépara à lui répondre le plus honnêtement possible. Elle essuya ses joues encore humides et respira profondément. Elle était prête.

« Bon, de quoi veux-tu parler ?

- De ton frère. Si Remus s'est laissé berner par ton petit discours de cet après-midi, tant mieux pour lui, mais je te connais, et je sais quand ça ne va pas. J'ai laissé couler, mais depuis la rentrée tu éludes nos questions, la moindre référence à Kieran te met dans un état indescriptible et tu es de plus en plus désagréable avec Black. »

A la mention du nom de Black, Ellana sentit une colère toute récente (et inexpliquée) l'envahir. Elle la refréna, Lily n'ayant rien à voir dans cette histoire.

« Que vient faire Black là dedans ?

- Rien, je citais juste les choses qui se passent depuis le début de l'année. Il a donc du se passer quelque chose de grave cet été, à tel point que ton frère n'est pas revenu à Poudlard. Et je pense qu'il ne reviendra pas. »

Ah. Lily était observatrice et perspicace, deux points qu'Ellana avait complètement oubliés. Elle se rendit soudain compte que maintenant, à -elle jeta un œil à son réveil- 4:15 a.m, elle allait devoir tout expliquer à Lily. Depuis le début. La rouquine la fixait toujours de son regard perçant, mais elle ne disait rien, attendant simplement que son amie parle.

Inspiration. Ellana rassembla ses pensées. Expiration. Elle les mit en ordre, afin que Lily puisse comprendre.

Inspiration.

Expiration.

Elle se lança.

« Cet été, Kieran et moi avons décidé de fuguer. Pendant plusieurs jours, on a discrètement rassemblé nos affaires, pour que notre père ne remarque rien. Par mesure de sécurité, Kieran avait décidé de partir de nuit, nous aurions ainsi eu du temps pour nous éloigner de la maison. IL avait tout organisé, dans les moindres détails. Son plan … _notre_ plan ne pouvait que fonctionner. Nous avions choisi de nous enfuir un soir où notre père était de sortie. Tout se déroulait à la perfection, jusqu'à ce que nous ayons atteint la porte. La réunion s'était terminée plus tôt que prévu, et il est rentré au moment où nous allions sortir. En voyant nos sacs, il s'est énervé et nous a ordonné de retourner nous coucher. Je me suis exécutée, mais Kieran a voulu lui tenir tête. IL lui a répondu, et mon père lui a envoyé un sortilège, qu'il a esquivé. Il a ensuite couru vers les escaliers pour se réfugier dans sa chambre mais … mon père lui a renvoyé un sort, et pas des moindres. Kieran a réussi à l'esquiver de justesse, mais il est tombé. Il s'est cogné la tête et ne s'est pas relevé. » La voix d'Ellana se brisa.

Lily était bouche bée. Elle s'était attendu à quelque chose de grave, mais tout de même … Kieran était mort. Mort. Soudain, la réalité de ce que venait de lui annoncer Ellana la frappa de plein fouet, et une immense tristesse, accompagnée d'une sensation extrêmement douloureuse au niveau du cœur s'emparèrent d'elle. Elle se mit à pleurer et, instinctivement, serra son amie dans ses bras. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire alors elle la serrait, espérant qu'Ellana comprendrait ce qu'elle voulait exprimer par cette étreinte.

Un certain temps passa, puis Lily mit fin à ce moment pour aller se coucher. Ellana suivit son exemple et, une fois n'est pas coutume, elle s'endormit immédiatement.

* * *

><p><strong>(Des) Espoir<strong>

Précipitation,

Des bruits de pas, lointains et étouffés.

Accélération,

Des bruits de pas, rapides et rapprochés.

Respiration,

Le son d'un souffle, court et saccadé.

Émotion,

Des retrouvailles, tristes et sans pitié.

Désillusion,

Des larmes, abondantes et salées.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce chapitre. Le poème est de moi, et j'ai trouvé qu'il correspondait bien à l'atmosphère de ce moment.<p>

A bientôt, j'espère xD


End file.
